


First Date

by RR4901



Series: Smutverse [3]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Cameos, Cute, First Dates, Loving moments, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 06:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17157041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RR4901/pseuds/RR4901
Summary: Sess and JR go out on their first date.





	First Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Groot_and_Rocket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Groot_and_Rocket/gifts).



****JR tried looking nice. He put on a nice dark purple, collared and button-down shirt, a purple striped tie, his dark blue tux pants with a light brown belt, and a matching light brown shoes. “Ugh, should I have the tie?” He asked.

“Look at me,” Rocket said, sitting next to Asher who had his arm around him.

JR turned around and looked at the pair. “How do I look?”

Asher concentrated on the other, “Lose it. Too much purple.”

JR nodded and took off his tie. He set it down on the dresser and looked back at them.

“The purple compliments your brown fur,” Asher said. “Really nicely.”

“Then the blue works with your tail,” Rocket said.

“In other words,” JR said, “I look good?”

“Yes,” the pair said in unison.

JR sighed in relief. “Good.”

“JR,” Asher said, getting up to look at him, “just breathe, you’ll be fine.”

“How do you know?” JR asked, his ears falling down onto his head.

Rocket smiled and got up, moving to Asher, “You got us together. If you can see you two together and if you truly love him then I...we can see it too.”

JR smiled and hugged the pair of them, “Thanks guys and I really do.”

“What time is your date at?” Rocket asked, still hugging the other.

“Six thirty,” JR said, realizing it was six already. “Shit.” He broke up the hug and ran out of the door. He pulled out his phone and said, “Wish me luck guys, thanks for the help.” He smiled when he saw the three dots.

“You’ll be fine,” Rocket texted back, “Now go get you leopard.”

JR smiled and got into his car. “God I hope so.” He started the car and drove off.

He was on his way to his first date with Sess. After months of going to the bar he worked at, he finally got the nerve to ask him out. Sess only blushed and said yes.

JR breathed fast, feeling his heart quicken. “Just breathe,” he told himself, “I’ll be fine. I like this guy. I can do it.”

He pulled up to the restaurant, Ben’s steakhouse, and walked in.

“Welcome to Ben’s steakhouse,” the hostess, a yellow tiger said, “Do you have a reservation?”

“Ah yes,” JR said, “two for JR.”

The hostess looked down at her tablet and pulled up the reservation. She smiled and looked up seeing a light blue leopard standing next to the wolf. “I’ll be with you in one moment, sir,” she said.

“I’m actually with him,” the leopard said, wrapping his arm around the wolf.

JR blushed as he noticed the leopard. “Hey Sess,” he said, looking at the other. He wore a dark blue, collared and button-down shirt, similar to JR’s, and black pants over his blue fur and green hair.

JR gaped at the other, “you look…”

“Cute I hope,” Sess smiled, “I know you do.”

JR blushed, looking away from the leopard.

“Alright,” the hostess said, holding two menus, “Follow me.”

JR and Sess did so, looking around at the venue. Along the walls were wood plating, and halfway up there was a bright red paint on it.

They sat down, each across from the other, and looked at the menu.

JR looked and was thinking about the sirloin steak. “What are you thinking about, Sess?”

Sess smiled, “I’m thinking about the New York strip.”

Suddenly a dark orange ottsel walked up to them, saying, “Hello my name is Jester and I’ll be taking care of you. Could I interest you in something to drink?”

“Yes, could I get a tequila sunrise?” JR asked.

“I’ll just take water,” Sess responded.

Jester wrote it down asking, “Do you guys need some more time to look at the menu?”

JR looked at Sess, shaking his head. Sess, meanwhile, did the same. “No I don’t think so,” JR said. “Could I get the sirloin steak, medium and with a side of mashed potatoes.”

Jester wrote it down, “Ok, and for you?” He smiled at Sess.

“Could I get the New York Strip?” Sess blushed back, hiding his face using the menu, “Medium rare, with a side of fries.”

Jester wrote it down, “Ok, I’ll get that out for you momentarily.”

JR handed him the menu and Sess followed suit.

Jester took them and walked off to get their drinks.

“So,” JR started, looking at the leopard, “Water?”

Sess smiled, “I drink too much liquor already.”

“Hmm,” JR smiled back, “I can see that. I mean working at a bar and everything.”

“Yeah,” Sess smiled.

“So,” JR started, trying to keep the date from going awkward, “How is it working there?”

Sess shrugged, “Busy, but fun. I meet a lot of interesting characters there.”

“Like me?” JR smirked.

Sess blushed, “Yes like you. But in other matters the management is okay and the tips are definitely good.”

“That’s good,” JR smiled.

Jester came back and dropped off their drinks, “I’ll go see how you are doing for your dinner.”

“Thanks,” Sess blushed.

JR noticed him blushing, “One of your previous affairs?”

“No,” Sess replied, “You’re my first.”

It was JR’s turn to blush, looking down at his hands, trying to hide it.

“You can’t hide it,” Sess winked.

JR looked up at him, still blushing, and said, “All I can do is try.”

Sess smiled at him, “So what do you do again?”

“I work for the government,” JR responded.

“Oh?”

“Yeah, I can’t talk about it too much though,” JR frowned.

“Oh?” Sess leaned in, “That secret huh?”

JR smiled, “Yes, otherwise I would tell you all about it.”

“I bet you would,” Sess smirked, taking a sip of his water.

JR did the same, taking a sip from his tequila sunrise. He tasted the smooth tequila next to the sour orange juice. “That’s good,” JR said, “But not as good as you make it, Sess.”

“Oh I know,” Sess smiled.

“I had one question though,” JR said, “How do you dye all of your fur?”

Sess’ ears fell down as he frowned. “I don’t.”

“What do you mean?” JR asked, becoming afraid of his reaction.

“I don’t dye my fur,” Sess said, “It’s…” he trailed off.

“It’s natural, isn’t it?” JR asked.

Sess nodded his head grimly.

“Hey,” JR took the other’s hand’s lovingly, “I love it. It just gives you a lot more uniqueness that no one else has. And honestly, I’d like to see more like it.”

They stared into each other’s eyes, lovingly. The pair wanted to lean in and kiss but was interrupted by Jester, with their food.

“Alright, so I have a sirloin steak, medium and with a side of mashed potatoes.” He put it in front of JR. “And a medium rare New York Strip, with a side of fries.” He set the plate in front of Sess. “Now enjoy you two.” He walked off.

“Well,” JR said, pointing to the other’s food. “Dig in.” He cut into the steak.

Sess smiled and did the same, eating pieces of it.

“Mmm, this is good,” JR said, slowly eating his steak.

“Yeah, it is,” Sess smiled. “Salt, garlic, and pepper, that’s what I taste.”

JR took another bite and said, “Salt, garlic, pepper and rosemary, the perfect combo.”

“Indeed it is,” Sess stated, eating more of his steak.

They ate in silence from there, both of them getting rid of the steaks. They then started eating their sides. JR eating his garlicky and buttery mashed potatoes and Sess eating his salty fries.

After their plates were cleaned, they sat back, utterly satisfied.

Jester came back and took their plates away, “Could I interest you in dessert?”

JR looked at Sess, who said, “Yes.”

“And also the check,” JR smiled.

“I’ll go get the check,” Jester said, setting down the menu and walking away.

“Dessert kind of guy I see,” JR said.

“Well, it’s the best way to end a night,” Sess smiled. “Well, one of them.”

JR blushed and grabbed the menu. “Hmm, the chocolate volcano sounds good,” he said.

“Chocolate volcano is always good,” Sess smiled, signaling Jester.

“So,” Jester said, walking back, “have we decided?”

“The chocolate volcano,” Sess smiled.

“Oh,” Jester smiled, “good choice. I’ll get that right up for you.”

JR smiled and looked at the other. “You know, I enjoyed tonight.”

“Me too,” Sess smiled.

JR grabbed onto his hand, “So you have any other plans tonight?”

Sess blushed, “Why you have an idea?”

“Maybe you come over to my place?” JR asked.

Sess brought his head down, “Maybe, we’ll see later then.”

JR blushed, looking at the other lovingly.

Jester came back with their dessert, “So two spoons and a chocolate volcano. Enjoy you two.” He dropped their check and walked off.

Before they took the spoons, JR took the check and set it next to him.

“Eat,” JR smiled, taking a spoon.

Sess hesitated and grabbed it, beginning to eat the desert. He smiled, tasting the sweetness. “This is good,” he smiled.

“I’m happy you like it,” JR smiled, eating more.

They ate in some more silence, eating up the cake, ice cream, and chocolate syrup. Once they finished, they sat back.

JR took out the check, “You don’t have to do that,” Sess said.

“No, it’s better if I do,” JR admitted, “I did invite you to this date.”

“Fine, but let me leave the tip,” Sess suggested.

“Ok,” JR smiled, putting his card with the check.

Jester walked past and picked it up.

“So,” JR said, “About my offer…”

Sess blushed, “Sure, I’m happy I got a taxi.”

“You caught a ride with a taxi?” JR asked, “I could’ve driven you.”

Jester arrived back, dropping off the check. “Have a good night you two!”

Sess pulled out a twenty dollar bill and a five dollar bill and put it on the table. “Aww, I wish you said something,” he said, getting up.

JR blushed and got up with him, “yeah I wish I did too.”

The pair walked over to the door. “Well, something to look forward to next time,” Sess said.

“Well, let’s go to my car,” JR said, holding open the door.

“Have a good night you two!” The hostess said.

JR waved at her and walked out following Sess.

“So, which one is your car?” Sess asked.

“JR pulled out his keys and unlocked his red pick-up truck. “That one,” he smiled.

“Well, I guess this night can get better,” Sess walking over to the passenger side.

“Yes it can,” JR said, opening the door.

Sess was about to climb in when he stopped, “I forgot something.”

“What did you forget?” JR asked.

Sess smiled and leaned into the other to kiss him.

JR blushed and was shocked, but after a moment, JR kissed back.

Sess broke the kiss, “That.” And got in the car.

JR blushed and got in the car next to him, taking the other’s hand into his own. “I love you Sess.”

Sess blushed and replied, “I love you too.” And kissed him again.

  


The End?


End file.
